Generally, a flexible display is applied to a liquid crystal display, an organic electroluminescent (EL) device, or the like, to provide flexibility enabling folding and unfolding to the display through replacement of a glass substrate with a plastic substrate.
Such a flexible display is not only light and strong against impact, but is also flexible or bendable and, as such, may be manufactured to have various shapes.
Furthermore, such a flexible display may display image information not only in a flat state, but also in a bent state. As such, active research into flexible displays is being conducted.
However, since such a flexible display, which has flexibility to provide bendability, is very thin and light, there is a difficulty in stably installing the flexible display at a desired place.
In particular, if the installation place is a wall, damage to the flexible display may occur due to a complex installation process required when a wall-mounted bracket is used as in conventional cases.
Therefore, a wall-mounted flexible display capable of being stably and conveniently mounted to a wall while maintaining advantages thereof provided by virtue of flexibility to provide bendability needs to be developed.